


Takedown

by Shinigami24



Series: MCU Fix-Its [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: HYDRA is still a strong power, but Bucky and Steve fight to stop their scheme.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCU Fix-Its [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649902
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the followup to IP. When I was planning the AU of rescuing Bucky, I realized that I would have to split the story in two parts since rescuing Bucky and the takedown of HYDRA was simply too much action for one story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve plan a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue, V&E will be updated tmw.

**_Previously on IP;_ **

When Steve encountered an older version of himself, he found out that Bucky had survived the fall from the train. He gathered a group of trustworthy people. The group would go on to become the new generation of Howling Commandos. Together, the group would play the long game and rescue Bucky. Steve then took Bucky to Wakanda to recover.

Bucky's trigger words were removed and he was given a new arm by the Wakandans. When Bucky was fully recovered, he and Steve returned to the USA to deal with HYDRA once and for all. And this brings us to the present day...

* * *

**_the den, the Howling Commandos mission, 2013;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked.

"When do you want to visit Gabe and the others?" Steve was asking.

"As soon as possible." Bucky answered.

"Let's talk with Trip first, surely he can arrange something?" Steve reasoned.

"Sure, that will be great!" Bucky grinned. Then they resumed cuddling. They needed this.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

HYDRA held a meeting. Several agents were still angry over their loss of the Winter Soldier. However, Pierce's plan promised to make up for the loss. They had planned their counterattack, now to carry it out. The countdown for Project Insight had begun. They just needed to be ready for the big day. 


	2. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up.

The current generation of the Howling Commandos ate breakfast together before breaking to do their training. After training, they ate lunch and reviewed some intel before calling it a day by four o'clock. Without any major missions, their days were relaxing.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve visited Dernier, Dum Dum, and Gabe. They were happy and chatting without missing a beat.

"Those moments never get old," Bucky smiled.

"It's like no time has passed." he finished.

"Like we were never apart." Gabe had to agree.

"This is fantastic." Steve declared.

* * *

**_eating area, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve stayed in for lunch. They made paninis for lunch. They had soup to go along with it. They had sweet tea to drink. They were happy and smiling. As they finished their meal, the couple shared a soft kiss.

* * *

**_the den, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

The Howlies had bonding time; they sat down to a poker game. They played a few rounds. They won every once inn awhile but it was still fun. They enjoyed themselves. It was just friends having a great time together.

* * *

In the meantime, Trip and Skye hung out. They painted together, using watercolors. They had fun using bright and vibrant colors to create masterpieces. When they were done, they stood back and beamed. 

"We need to do this again." they declared.


	3. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden ambush breaks the normal tranquility of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised, ch 3 will be posted tmw/later.

Skye met Mike Peterson in the local park. They were chatting when HYDRA agents arrived and grabbed them. Mike and Skye put up one hell of a fight. But it was no use, they were overpowered and forced in a van. Moments later, it screeched off, cutting off traffic as it got away.

* * *

**_Erik Selvig's place, London, England;_ **

Thor hung out with Jane, Erik, Darcy, and Ian. They put on a movie at Erik's flat and had pizza and beer.

"I do say, Midgardians have the right idea about ale." Thor commented.

"I don't know. It tastes like bread to me." Darcy shrugged as she held up her ginger ale.

"Still, very strong!" Thor beamed before an explosion on the movie made him jump. They laughed and went back to watching.

* * *

While Thor was bonding with his friends, Scott and Hope went on a date. They stopped at a local Italian restaurant and ordered cacio o pepe and carbonara.

"This is so good," Hope smiled.

"I know. Best place on this street. Well worth the line sometimes." Scott agreed.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, vague location;_ **

HYDRA had a meeting. They were gleeful and happy that the kidnapping had gone off without a hitch.

"Start preparations. It's time to launch the plan." Pierce stated.

"Yes, sir!" the agents chorused as they were dismissed.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their quarters as they watched Snow White on tv. They smiled as they relaxed into the couch. It was nice to have some time to themselves.


	4. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Here's ch 3. Ch 4-5 will be posted next. Depending on how much time I have left after said chapters is posted, ch 6 should be posted too as well.

Three weeks later, the Howlies had practice. They went through an obstacle course. They broke some of their previous records.

"Nice work, everyone! Rest and get something to eat." Steve announced.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, vague location;_ **

A new generation of Black Widows were created to form a squad. The only difference between them and the Red Room's trainees was that they were allowed to procreate. In fact, it was greatly encouraged. The squad was called Crimson. And there were going to make their presence known.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. They rapidly stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king sized bed. Then Bucky joined him with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers with said lube and prepped Steve thoroughly, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve pleaded.

"We have all afternoon." Bucky was undaunted. Steve could only sigh as he braced himself for a lengthy afternoon.

A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on the younger man and sped up, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out for a few more minutes before spilling his own seed deep inside his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve close.

* * *

The next day, the citizens were going around their day when the Crimson squad arrived and started causing havoc. A blur was frequently seen and felt as they zoomed around and provided support to the Crimson squad.

"Quicksilver! Help the Widows!" Rumlow commanded. The blur slowed down briefly to reveal a young man barely out of his teens. A moment later, the male took off to provide aid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane went on a date. They ordered a tonkatsu set and some sake. It was delicious. They smiled and talked over their meal. It was the perfect date.


	5. Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury reveals a major secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

SHIELD agents met in a secure room. They were worried.

"Why are we meeting?" someone asked.

"We have a new enemy. They call themselves the Crimson squad." came the reply.

"What? I thought that we had more time before the storm hit!" they protested.

"Apparently, we were wrong, we need to keep them at bay." Melinda sighed. And so the team decided to team up.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The Avengers were all going about their day when JARVIS notified them of Fury's presence. Fury was focused and careful.

"Fury, what is going on?" Bruce asked.

"HYDRA still exists in SHIELD." Fury stated. They gasped in shock and disbelief.

"It can't be. They were defeated in WW2." Clint replied.

"Operation Paperclip made it so Nazis like Zola worked in the government. Peggy Carter knew nothing of this." Fury explained.

"How could they do this?!" came the shout.

"We have to take HYDRA down." Natasha sighed.

"We need to be careful. We can't let it slip that we know." Fury warned.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some time away. They took the day off and decided to stay in and put on some movies. They had a lot of fun immersing themselves in the action and comedies they picked. As their latest movie pick came to an end, the couple cuddled even closer.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve visited Peggy in disguise. They wore glasses and hats.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise?" Peggy smiled.

"Hello, Peggy." Steve replied. They were all very happy to see each other.

"We don't have much time, so let's just catch up." Bucky suggested.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went to a Greek restaurant just by their home. They ordered some lamb dishes with rice and baklava. They had a lot of fun together. As they finished up their dinner, Hope kissed Scott.

"This was lovely. Thank you for this night." she smiled.


	6. No Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intel is scarce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

Fury met with Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. They were in a secure office. All video feeds and audio feedback were disabled. They were all focused.

"What is going on?" Hill asked.

"We need to start making contingency plans in case HYDRA learns that we know about them." Fury stated.

"We only keep info on a need to know basis." Coulson suggested.

"Okay, this conversation never happened." Fury said. They were dismissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira, Marc, Trip, Layla, and Kevin met with the SHIELD loyalists. The group were on edge, having just heard the bad news.

"Ca we please team up?" Kira was saying.

"That would work. But what can we do?" Jemma replied.

"We need more intel to make a plan." Layla sighed.

"We each take what little evidence we have and dig deeper. No plans until we know what we are dealing with." she finished.

* * *

**_the den, Carol and Maria's place, Louisana;_ **

Carol and Maria had some alone time. They made a big pot of gumbo and a large pot of rice. With two bottles of beer, they sat down in front of the TV.

"This smells so good." Carol smiled. She took one bite and melted.

"That is incredible!" she declared.

"Family recipe. Just for us." came the reply. Carol smiled and kissed Maria.

* * *

**_the den, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

The Howlies had bonding time. They put on Peaky Blinders and watched the first two seasons in one day. They had fun.

"That was so cool." Lance commented.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They opted for a Star Wars movie marathon. They gathered two bowls of buttery popcorn, Reese's cups, kit-kats, twizzlers, and regular coke and set them on the coffee table before putting the Star Wars dvd sets down. 

Then they took out the Phantom Menace dvd out of the dvd case and placed it in the dvd player, before pressing play. From start to the end, the action packed adventure had them glued to the screen. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.


	7. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, I'm switching to MatGC next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

A few weeks later, the Avengers gathered for practice. The team roster consisted of Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, War Machine, Agent 13, and Hawkeye. Their allies were Dr. Strange and Sif. They trained and worked hard. They needed to be ready. Since this was the calm before the storm. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Monica, Bucky, Trip, Scott, and Lance sat down to a poker game. Trip dealt the cards and they carefully arranged said cards, hoping to find a winnable hand. They took turns selecting and discarding cards. The game ended with a winner. Monica threw her cards down.

"Read em and weep." she proclaimed. Everyone else groaned and handed over their respective bets.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went on a double date with Lance and Bobbi. They went to a park concert in disguise. They stayed in the back but had a great time nonetheless.

* * *

Later that night, Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They played Candyland. They took turns moving their tokens and selecting cards from the piles. Cassie barely won. They had fun overall. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. After getting naked, they got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers before prepping Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the blond. He dragged the pace out for as long as humanly possible. A long time later, Bucky took pity on his love and wrapped his fingers around Steve before stroking him to orgasm.

A few minutes later Steve came all across their chests with a scream. Bucky cursed as he soon followed Steve over the edge. As they came down from their orgasms, they couldn't stop kissing.


	8. Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opposing sides clash for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, sorry for the delay, I recently rediscovered something, and it has kept me occupied for the last few days. Ch 8 will be posted next. Enjoy.

Josef, a Winter Soldier was brought out of cryo. After he was ready, Pierce handed him his mission.

"Here is your mission," he announced. Josef led the Crimson squad to a major SHIELD base. They attacked the communication systems. The agents rapidly returned gunfire as they fought back. The Howlies soon showed up as support as Josef and the widows continued to wreak havoc.

* * *

**_SHIELD base;_ **

The Howlies and SHIELD battled the villains. They fought hand to hand, dragging each other around. Eventually, the heroes got the upper hand and won. Josef and his team took off rapidly.

"Who was that?" they exclaimed.

* * *

**_eating area, Carol and Maria's place, Louisana;_ **

Carol and Maria had some time to themselves. Because of the attack, they ordered in from the craw boil restaurant in the city. They spread it out on some newspaper and started eating. They cherished the time they were able to have together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quicksilver and Crimson Witch accompanied one of the Widows on a solo mission. Skye had been given a mission. She was to play honeypot and seduce one of the Howling Commandos. She was to procreate.

HYDRA wanted to take genes from all of the heroes. The twins were sent as backup in case things went to pot. Sadly, Crimson Widow was busted when half way through the mission.

Skye promptly abandoned the mission just as Quicksilver arrived. He grabbed his comrade and they got the hell out of there.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down to watch a dark comedy film; Ready or Not. The film was about a bride trying to survive her in-laws trying to kill her.

"I liked that ending. I would have been so upset if it ended any differently." Steve laughed.

"That was so good! Let's go to sleep before it gets too late." Bucky agreed.


	9. Not an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA begins planning something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hree's ch 8, depending on how things pans out, ch 9 might be posted tmw. I have to update my other fics.

Maria Rambeau, Hank Pym, and Cassie were taken to safety. Scott escorted them to a safe house. They packed clothing, medication, and any emergency supplies.

"Bye Mom!" Cassie was saying as she hugged Maggie. Maggie held her daughter tightly before releasing her.

"Be safe! Take care of her." she requested.

"Of course!" they smiled.

* * *

**_training grounds, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Carol, Monica, Bucky, and Steve practice on the obstacle course. They focused on endurance and strength. They had a mud run with a rock climbing wall and a rope bridge. They had a lot of fun despite the difficulty.

"That was great! Let's go again." Steve suggested.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They went to a dance held in the village. They all ballroom danced on the open floor. They had a lot of fun together overall. The music kept them moving all night.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, vague location;_ **

HYDRA had a meeting. They were all frustrated.

"How do we move next?" Grant Ward wanted to know.

"We have to hit them where it hurts and weakens them." came the reply.

"Great! Our mission failure put a dent in the plans!" Rumlow complained. They could only groan.

"Then we do better. Mistakes will be punished." Pierce vowed.

* * *

While HYDRA were plotting, Scott and Hope had some alone time. They ordered some Thai and put on a comedy. They had a lot of fun laughing at their favorite parts. When the movie had ended, Scott and Hope turned off the movie and kissed softly.


	10. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Skye have to weigh their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, sorry I got sidetracked with something else. I just remembered to post this and I will be updating Finding Kris Kringle next.

HYDRA found out about sorcerers. Wanting to use some of the magical items for themselves, they tried to break into the New York Sanctum. Dr. Strange and Wong fought them off. Despite HYDRA's numerous forces, the magic was too strong for HYDRA to fight. In the end, HYDRA fled.

"They are getting bold, Wong." Strange groused.

"We need to warn the others." he finished as he turned and opened a portal to the Howling Commandos' mansion.

* * *

**_conference room, Wakanda;_ **

Dr. Strange requested a meeting with Bucky, Steve, T'Chaka, and Ramonda. Due to Strange's ability to open portal to anyplace, the group were able to meet in person. Strange made sure to bring all of the evidence of the break in and the fight.

"They are getting annoying at this point." Bucky grumbled.

"This was a bold attack. We have to implement our final strategy." Ramonda said.

"Time to make our move. We just need to bring everyone up to speed." Steve declared. So they sat down to formulate a plan.

* * *

While the group was planning their counterattack, T'Challa and Nakia went on a date to a shop in the village. The date was a little adventure. They found many pretty pieces. As they went to the counter to pay for their purchases, Nakia kissed T'Challa's cheek and smiled.

* * *

**_vague location in HYDRA base;_ **

The Maximoff twins and Skye met up. They were unhappy.

"Are we fighting for the right people?" Skye wanted to know.

"I don't think so." Pietro had to admit.

"We need to figure it out soon. We're already deeply involved." Wanda warned. They all sat with the new information going through their heads.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were already naked and unable to keep their hands to themselves. Bucky got the lube and began prepping Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. Bucky slowed down and dragged the pace out. 

"Please hurry!" Steve whined as he tried to get the older man to rush.

"Patience, baby." Bucky replied. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and started moving faster. As he moved, he wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking.

A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes more before coming deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they kissed.


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro make their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, hopefully in the right fic. Sorry my mind is all over the place, that I accidentally posted this in the wrong fandom.

Pietro and Wanda met up. After doing some soul searching, they had reached a decision. They would leave HYDRA, but not before getting their revenge.

"Time to start Operation Strike!" Quicksilver declared. So they got started. A Stark Industries warehouse was blown up along with several of Tony Stark's personal mansions. The Malibu mansion crumbled into pieces, leaving nothing but rubble.

"On to part 2!" Pietro chuckled.

* * *

The twins soon launched the next phase with Skye's help. Skye had managed to bypass JARVIS and helped them secure certain files. Skye's fingers flew over the keys as she rapidly uploaded said files, airing one Anthony Edward Stark's dirty laundry to the public. The files rapidly went viral.

"It's trending." Skye announced. Several secrets wee revealed including Stane's clandestine deals with terrorists, off the books weapons being sold to the highest bidder, and many more gems. There were even some damning papers with Tony Stark's signature on them, showing that he had full knowledge of what Stane had been doing. While Tony ultimately turned on Stane, he ignored the suffering that his technology created. The outcome was pure chaos. Reporters camped outside Stark Tower. Several Homeland Security personnel were also there wanting answers.

* * *

While Stark was reaping the consequences, the Howling Commandos and several other citizens saw the online files and the papers.

"Nope, not surprised. His father started the company on selling weapons to the Allies. Tony just sold them to both sides." Hank Pym declared.

"Even there were lines Howard wouldn't dare cross." Steve reasoned.

"Howard wasn't an angel, but neither is Tony." came the reply.

* * *

One day, the Howling Commandos got together for lunch. Someone went to pick up the mail and brought back letters and packages. While they got their packages, they were astonished to find an envelope addressed to them. Carol picked it up and opened it.

"It's a challenge." she announced.

"About time. Thought they would want to fight us sooner." Bucky and Steve said.

"Don't rush head on into danger." Carol shook her head. Soldiers were always adrenaline junkies. She was the same way.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they relaxed. They needed this. This was the calm before the storm.


	12. Operation Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce launches his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, this time in the right fic. Luckily I only typed up 2 chapters before I realized my mistake.

**_HYDRA base;_ **

HYDRA had a meeting. They rubbed their hands together in gleeful anticipation. 

"Time to launch Operation Endgame." Pierce proclaimed. They cheered. They couldn't wait to start! The meeting soon ended and they went to get ready.

* * *

A hour later, HYDRA agents hijacked one of SHIELD's most valuable bases; The Bus. The Bus was an aircraft. The staff were taken hostage at gunpoint. While active agents put up a fight, they were wounded.

"What are you going to do with us?" Mack asked warily.

"You'll see." Rollins chuckled.

* * *

**_a few weeks prior;_ **

_Carol and Maria decided to stay home. They ordered Chinese takeout and put on a movie; The Princess Bride. They couldn't stop quoting the film as they enjoyed the nonstop action and romance. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled._

* * *

_**HYDRA base;** _

The Howlies arrived at the base. They were suited up and wielded weapons. They met the Avengers there. After exchanging brief greetings, they entered the building.

"Split up, we need to search the base from top to bottom." Captain America merely said. So they split up into teams of twos and threes. While searching the base, they encountered Josef and the Crimson Widows. To their chagrin, the Winter Soldiers were with them.

"Look who we have here." Josef sneered. A fight soon broke out...

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

Bucky and Steve were doing their own search when they ran into the twins. They froze as they eyed each other. While the twins had tried to leave, HYDRA had found out. The twins were then brainwashed.

"Well, this is interesting." Bucky said, eyeing the twins.


	13. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.

HYDRA agents were stationed through the Bus. Some even remained with the hostages. All of sudden, SHIELD agents arrived to rescue the hostages. All the hell broke loose as HYDRA fought back. The end outcome was the hostages being rescued and HYDRA being defeated. The survivors were rounded up and arrested.

"We've secured the hostages." Sharon called in. They knocked the HYDRA survivors unconscious and waited for extraction.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

Trip found Skye clad into a red skintight bodysuit. Trip wasn't alone. Cal and Jiaying Johnson accompanied him.

"Meet your birth parents." Trip announced. Skye was stunned.

"Why?! You left me!" she shouted after a long silence.

"No, you were taken from us." Jiaying said. She clutched her hands together.

"We loved you. We wanted you but they took you from us."

"Please, sweetie. Please come with us," her father pleaded. Skye's anger drifted into tears and she sobbed hard. All she had wanted was her family and here they were.

While Trip was reuniting Skye with her parents, Bucky and Steve fought the twins. They were evenly matched. Alas, with the good comes the bad, when Josef and other Crimson Widows arrived. After a brutal fight, the heroes gained the upper hand when the Hulk turned up. Sadly, both Bucky and Steve were injured during the fight.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

The battle between HYDRA, Avengers, and Howling Commandos raged. Neither side was willing to relent. Eventually, the battle ended with SHIELD gaining the upper hand. They proceeded to break HYDRA's hold over their conscripted soldiers. When the brainwashing was broken, the quartet promptly dropped their weapons.

"We surrender!" the twins, Skye, and Mike chorused.

"Die, you traitor!" one of the Widows shouted as she pulled her gun and shot at them. She was immediately tackled by Black Widow and wrestled into submission. Captain Marvel went to check on the quartet. The heroes had won.

* * *

_**Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.;** _

Natasha, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill went to Capitol Hill. They had to answer questions from a bipartisan oversight committee. Reporters were camped outside, when the trio emerged, they swarmed them with questions.

"Save your questions for the press conference." Fury replied.

* * *

While Fury was dealing with the media, Bucky and Steve woke up in the hospital. When they opened their eyes, they were greeted with too bright lights. Sam and Trip were seated by their beds. The couple sighed into relief when they discovered that they had been placed in the same room.

"Welcome back." Trip smiled. Sam chuckled,

"I am frankly tired of lugging your heavy, unconscious bodies around."

"Work on your upper body strength," Bucky joked.

"If you wasn't already in the hospital, those would be fighting words." came the retort.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri welcomes new patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, this is goodbye to this verse. I'm returning to AI after this. The prologue for part 7 will be posted next. The title is Magic in the Land of the Rising Sun.

Three days later, SHIELD agents escorted the HYDRA prisoners. They were taken to a black site. The prisoners tried to escape, but it was stomped down. They were handed to black site agents.

"Make sure they don't escape." Sharon said.

* * *

_**Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;** _

Shuri received people in need of help. Dora Milaje brought in the Maximoff twins, Skye, and Mike. While the brainwashing had been broken, they wanted to make certain that HYDRA hadn't left any surprises. The quartet were all grateful but embarrassed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We are going to help you and remove any trigger words." Shuri reassured.

"Okay." they nodded.

* * *

That evening, Carol, Maria, Scott, and Hope went on a double date to an Italian restaurant. They ordered pasta dishes, salad, and minestrone soup. They had fun as they talked and laughed. It was the perfect date overall.

* * *

One day, Dum Dum, Gabe, Dernier, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve met up. After greeting each other with hugs and handshakes, they sat down to talk. They had lots of catching up to do.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Howling Commandos mansion;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were unable to keep their hands to themselves. They kissed passionately while stripping the other person of their clothing.

When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed. Then he joined him on the king bed with the lube. Bucky uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, taking his time and stretching the younger man out. Steve moaned as he was fingered.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took him. He set a slow, steady pace as he took his time.

A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon followed him over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

Despite the near seventy years separation, they were still in love as ever. They had found each other again and were enjoying being able to be together openly. They would always be together until the end of the line.


End file.
